Rivalry Romance
by bethtonks
Summary: A Dramione story, since they seem to be a popular couple and I have grown quite fond of them. Please R&R, suggestions for improvements are welcome; no cruel or harsh words, kindness only please. Enjoy!
1. Getting Ready

**Rivalry Romance.**

_A Draco/Hermione story, since I have grown fond of them and think they make quite the couple. ^.^_

_Draco and Hermione have never seen eye to eye, but can one small event in their fifth year change that?_

_However, there is the small issue of Hermione's relationship with Ron. After that has been sorted out, they will all embark on an adventure of trust, hope, and some revelations._

_Hermione really has changed, but is it for better or worse? Is Draco hiding something and will Ron find out? Will he want to expose it?_

_Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda, I WISH I DID THOUGH!D:_

**Chapter 1; Getting Ready.**

Hermione stared down at the beautiful new badge that has just fallen out of her letter. Ron and Harry stopped scanning their letters and looked over at her.

"You're a prefect Hermione! I knew you'd be, congrats honey," said Harry, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, beginning to smile herself. She pinned it onto her clothes and struck a pose. "How do I look?"

"The sexiest prefect I've ever seen," winked Ron, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione smiled blissfully and turned in his arms to kiss him. As their lips met, Harry pretended to throw up whilst Ginny stood there shaking her head at the scene.

However, whilst the kiss was taking place, Hermione's head was in other places. She didn't like Ron any more; they had been best friends for too long before, she felt so awkward around him. She had to break up with him, but not here. Not now. She dismissed this thought from her mind and stored it away for later. She was vaguely aware of Ginny's taunting voice.

"Honestly Harry, we do that all the time! Don't look so disgusted!" she scolded, putting her arms around his neck. Harry grinned down at her, brushing his hand against her cheek and sliding it down her body until it came to rest at the small of her back.

"You're right, now give me a kiss..." he crooned, bending down until their lips touched. Ginny could feel the tingling sensation in her toes and fingers and she knew that this is where she wanted to be. She pulled him down closer, entwining her fingers in his tangled hair.

When they finally came up for air, they found Ron and Hermione staring at them with disgusted and amused looks on their faces.

"You were practically swallowing each other whole!" Ron accused, his face so red that it matched his hair, but he was laughing.

Everyone laughed and helped themselves to a piece of toast or a bowl of cereal. Mrs Weasley came bustling down the stairs a few seconds later; she looked tense and stressed.

"Right, we've got to go to Diagon Alley now, no arguments!" she said, hurrying them all towards the fireplace. One by one, they travelled by the Floo Network until they all reached the Leaky Cauldron. Brushing the ash off their robes, they all set off in different directions to purchase the things that they needed for their fifth, or in Ginny's case, fourth, year at Hogwarts.


	2. Worries

**Chapter 2; Worries.**

"Every time we have the feast, I say I won't eat too much, and every time another feast comes along, I still eat too much," groaned Ron as they traipsed up the stairs. "When will I ever learn?"

Harry laughed. It sounded odd in the huge, echoeing space that they would call home for the next year. "I just can't get over the fact that _Draco Malfoy_ of all people has been elected Head Boy! Hermione wasn't very pleased, let's put it that way."

"I know, and it makes it worse that they have a whole tower to themselves," replied Ron, pulling a face. "Let's just hope that she doesn't fall for him and leave me..."

Harry stopped and glanced at Ron; his eyes had suddenly turned downcast and a worried frown appeared on his forehead.

"Ron, this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. You really think that is gonna happen? Hermione's got more chance of giving up on this stupid S.P.E.W thing she's got going on," Harry chortled.

Ron started to smile again. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said happily, bounding up the stairs. "I've got nothing to worry about, right?"


	3. Rivalry Surprise

**Chapter 3; Rivalry Surprise.**

Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs in stony silence, neither of them daring to utter a word to the other. They threw occasional glares at one another but neither of them said a word to each other until they reached the top of the tower. Their rooms were opposite each other; _at least we're not sharing a room,_ thought Hermione, shuddering at the mere thought of it.

Draco was the first to break the silence. "Look, I know we don't get along, but since we're gonna be stuck with each other for the next year, I just want to let you know, I have no intention of letting a filthy, little Mudblood like you overshadow me," he smirked.

Hermione's face turned an ugly shade of crimson in fury. "The feeling is mutual Malfoy," she said coldly, "except for the fact that you're an arrogant pureblood who is by no means any better than me."

Draco's smirk slid off his face and was replaced by a grimace. "Okay Granger, goodnight, _sweet dreams."_

"As if Malfoy, I've got you sleeping in the room opposite," Hermione shot back, but as Draco turned to go into his room, she couldn't help but notice the flash of hurt that had appeared in his eyes as she said that. Could Draco actually _like her?_

Hermione woke with a start. She realised in horror that someone had crept into her room; it was the middle of the night! She started to tremble but she refused to be afraid. Composing herself, she slowly sat up and said in a clear voice, "Who's there?" The figure stopped dead in its tracks. She realised it was a boy. Getting out of bed, she said crossly, "Really, you shouldn't be sneaking around my room in the middle of the night, it's highly forbidden-"She cut herself off as she turned her lamp on. _"Malfoy?"_


	4. A Shocking Revelation

**Chapter 4; A Shocking Revelation.**

"Drat!" Draco cursed. "I didn't want you to wake up!"

"What the hell are you doing in my room at this time?" demanded Hermione, her eyes flashing with anger. Draco immediately started to look sheepish. "Well, erm, I... I was watching you sleep, you look really beautiful when you sleep," he blurted out, and then he clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Malfoy... do you _like_ me?" she said curiously. Draco looked into her eyes. His eyes were a grey colour, they were so mesmerising. "Yes," he replied quietly. "I pretended to hate you so that no one would make fun of me, I mean, a pureblood with a Mud- muggleborn?" he corrected himself hastily. "But once I learned that we were going to be sharing a tower, I knew that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I really like you, Hermione." Hermione didn't know what to say. Draco realised this, and said hurriedly, "You don't have to say anything; I know what an arrogant dickhead I've been to you..."

"It's okay," Hermione cut him off. "But you should know that, I'm with Ron, and I don't want to do anything to hurt him. I'm sorry."

"But do you love him?" Draco persisted.

Hermione sighed. "As a friend, yes, but I need to find a way to end this, I don't think it's going to go anywhere."

Draco's face lit up. "Does this mean that you and I have a chance together? Not that I'm eager or anything," he said, drawing himself up to his full height and trying to look dignified.

"No, I don't think so. I'm so sorry Malfoy- erm, Draco," replied Hermione, her voice faltering as she watched his smile fade. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Yeah, night," Draco mumbled, trying not to let her see that she had just broken his heart into a million little pieces. He closed the door quietly and headed back to his own room to drown his sorrows.

He lay there, staring at the ceiling, tears dripping down his hooked nose. What had he done to deserve this? Well, he had made her life hell for a few years... but he truly liked, maybe even loved her, and she won't even give him a chance?

It just doesn't seem fair. With a sigh, he leaned over and blew out the candle, sending the room into darkness. Maybe everything would be better in the morning. Maybe. Probably not.


	5. Mutual Feelings

**Chapter 5; Mutual Feelings.**

On the other side of the wall, Draco had no idea that Hermione was having trouble sleeping too. Was he actually being serious or was this all a joke to humiliate her? Why would he sneak into her room to watch her sleep in the middle of the room if it was just a joke, though? Hermione rolled over and over, tossed and turned, trying with no success to clear her head and slip into a dreamless slumber. The main question still lingered in the air, _did she like him back?_ Of course she didn't! He's been her enemy for the past few years and that is how it's always going to be! Does it have to be like this, though?

Hermione sat up as the shocking truth hit her. She was falling for Draco Malfoy. She leaped out of bed and ran to his room; tried the door handle, it was locked. No problem! She whipped out her wand and murmured _Alohomora_. The door swung open with an ominous creak and she jumped onto Draco's bed. She flinched as he gave a loud bellow- "CHRIST GRANGER, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GIVE ME A BLOODY HEART ATTACK?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said breathlessly, "but I like you too. I've fallen for you, Draco Malfoy, whether you like it or not." Draco stared at her.

"Of course I like it! I've been waiting for this moment for years!" he yelled triumphantly. He could not believe his ears; had she really just said that she liked him back?

"I guess it's all good then," she grinned at him. Smiling devilishly at her, he leaned in for a kiss. "Wait," Hermione said, her lips inches from his. "What is it Hermione?" Draco breathed. Her name was like sweet candy on his tongue.

"I'm still with Ron, I have to break up with him before we do anything, I can't hurt him like this," she whispered, backing away. "Goodnight Draco."

"I don't want to say goodnight just yet, stay with me for a little while," he begged her silently. She laughed and lay down, her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry for any pain I've ever caused you Hermione, it was just my way of dealing with my feelings," Draco began, but Hermione stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"I have been just as bad so I'm sorry. Now let's forget about it, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed happily. They lay there silently, just listening to the thud of each other's heartbeats, when finally Hermione said, "I really better go now Draco, I'm so tired, I'll never be up in the morning!" She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay my love," he said, smiling gently. She returned the smile.

"Goodnight Draco. Sweet dreams," she said with a cheeky cock of her head.

"Goodnight," he whispered back, his heart swelling within his chest. With a grin that was so large, it threatened to split his mouth in half, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Hermione Granger.


	6. It Gets Ugly

**Chapter 6; It Gets Ugly.**

Ron walked out of Transfigurations the next day; his face could not be glummer. Hermione had just broken up with him, but he couldn't put his finger in the reason why. She had just said that because they had been best friends for so long, she just couldn't be with him anymore, but he felt that there was more to it than that.

They had a free hour before they had to make their way to Defence against the Dark Arts, so Ron made his excuses to Harry and set off to visit Hermione in the Prefect Tower. He wanted to know the real reason behind this break-up; however, _nothing_ could have prepared him for what he was about to witness.

He flung open her door and his eyes popped. In her huge four-poster bed lay _Draco Malfoy_ of all people. The worst thing was, she was lying next to him. He took in the scene; the two of them embracing each other in bed together, the horrified looks on their faces, and the clothes strewn all over the floor. His heart twisting inside him, he quietly closed the door and turned away, trying to ignore the frantic sobbing of Hermione as she realised that she may have just lost her best friend.

"Shit shit _shit!"_ shrieked Hermione, throwing her clothes back on. "I need to talk to him, he's going to take this really hard; I think I might have lost him for good!" Draco got up and embraced her. The pair stayed entwined with each other for a long time, both of their hearts pounding quickly like the fast, furious beat of a drum.


	7. Easy Forgiveness

**Chapter 7; Easy Forgiveness.**

Meanwhile, Ron was trying so hard to fight back the tears that threatened to engulf him and break him down. How could she do this to him? How could she screw that stupid Slytherin? A knocking on his door jolted him out of his reverie. "Come in," he called miserably. A windswept Hermione entered. "Hello Ron," she said awkwardly, shuffling her feet. "Oh, hello," he replied in a flat voice. "Come to gloat, have you?"

"No, you know I'm not like that!" She sounded so shocked, her voice so full of regret that Ron's heart went out to her. "I'm sorry," he began, but she cut him off. "No, I'm sorry. I should have waited before getting with Draco. This has been coming on for a while Ron, I've been feeling so awkward around you. I love you, you're my best friend, you're like a brother to me; just not a boyfriend. Can you understand that?" Ron found that he did understand. A wave of peace and understanding washed over him, and he got up and gave her a bear hug. "I didn't know you were this forgiving, you've really matured over the summer!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

"Thanks," Ron grinned back and they revelled in the moment that had brought them back together as best friends. "Well, I'll see you around then?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ron replied. "But before you go, you should know that Harry has been in my wardrobe listening to everything." At this point, Harry burst out of the wardrobe with a huge bellow and landed right on top of them both. Laughing hysterically, he peeled himself off then and looked down at the messy heap of limbs tangled on the ground. "Hello! I'm glad you two have made up," he said cheerfully. "I must be going now; Ginny and I have arranged to meet up." He winked in a suggestive way and left the room.

Ron scrambled to his feet and dashed after him. Hermione could hear him yelling, "Oi! That's my sister you're talking about! If you're gonna imply something like that, don't do it in front of me!" Smiling softly to herself, Hermione gathered her robes and went back to Draco to explain everything. She was so glad that she had her best friend back.


End file.
